A Dark Price to Save a Life: A Hope
by Night-Of-Mares
Summary: Hunger and Thirst, while both a basic of any living being, if not kept in check, can have the most terrifying of consequences. How can one live when they have lost their humanity? (T for killing, mentions of blood, and slight nudity.) Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own The Professor Layton Series.
1. Sanity Regained and Hope Blooms

**(AN: Hello everyone, this is the second story in the series, A Dark Price to Save a Life: A Hope. Originally, the title was going to be A Thirst, but then this one just slapped me and demanded I change it, so I did. Please review, I would just love to know what you all think of this. It is rated T for killing and mentions of blood, and will have slight, ****_slight, nudity. _****) **

_Hunger and Thirst, while both a basic of any living being, if not kept in check, can have the most terrifying of consequences._

___123456789_

In a dark wasteland, barren of most vegetation, was filled with a rather alarming amount of life. Everywhere you looked, you could see all sorts of creatures, from scavengers to predators, in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Some looked humanoid, while other looked like they were from your worst nightmares, coming and going through the area.

The activities of each one differ from one another; some would be in groups, protect the others along with themselves, while others would be killed and eaten if they could not defend themselves.

Sometimes that was the kinder fate to receive.

This scenery was taken in by dark red eyes, considering their options from atop a slight hill.

The being that was watching would have easily been mistaken as a human, if not for the blood thirsty red eyes, pearly tipped fangs that just rested lightly on the lower lip, and the deadly, slightly clawed hands. But even with those rather abnormal traits, the handsome features the being had still showed. Even with all the filth on him, the rags that barely covered him, and the supernatural features, the deadly being was still breathtaking in his looks.  
The being had soft hair the color of milk chocolate, and tanned skin that looked silky to the touch. He had strong, almost noble features in his face and body, and a rather tall stature as well. He was lean, but muscled, showing great strength and grace as he prowled down the hill. Even the crimson stare he had was entrancing, showing all his power, grace, and blood lust in just one glance as he stalked unseen into the small valley.

Beings who were in tune with their instincts, fled the area as fast as they could, seeking to get away from whatever upset them. And others joined them, their common sense telling them if others were leaving, then they probably should to. The only ones who stayed were those who didn't realize anything was wrong, or felt they could take whatever was coming at them.

The blood bath that followed was nothing short of horrifying.

The handsome being who had been so patiently watching from the hill, had turned into nothing but a monster, ripping into one beast or being after another, gluttonously devouring ever last drop of blood from those it had managed to catch. Only very few managed to escape with a few scrapes and bruises, all others lying bloodless from the trail of destruction the Vampire left. But soon, others would scavenge the bodies, eating their fill and erasing all evidence of the gluttonous being's trail.

Releasing a most blood chilling hiss, the Vampire dropped another bloodless body to the ground, blood smeared from his lips and trailing down his chin and neck. Growling slightly, the being in human skin took in the scene once more, looking for anything he might have missed. Hissing at the sight of only the bodies he had already drained, he hurried on his way, his stomach demanding more.

It was like this everyday for the Vampiric being; no sleep, just endless hunting, wanting to kill and feed, and drink. Anything to put off the Hunger and Thirst he felt every hour, every day.  
He had even been close to sating his cursed belly that day, ever so. But soon, the instinctual being knew the hunger would only come back, worst then ever before. Already, it was slowly creeping back, the intense needs, the burning in his throat, the claws in his stomach.

Mood darkening, the being took in the twilight's fading light in, coming to attention when it heard a screech-like noise. Turning in the direction, the being took in a rather sad sight.

What could only be described as a mother defending her children, a rare beautiful, bird-like creature that could only be a Harpy, was defending it's ground-bound nest from a rather large feline beast. It was obvious that the mother was only holding off the inevitable, as she was pinned between saving her life and the lives of her offspring. And even if she saved them from the great cat, others were waiting in the shadows, hungry for an easy meal.

Considering the scene before him, the Vampire disregarded the Harpy for the moment, and focused on the cat; after all if the cat were to manage to eat the Harpy, that would mean less blood. Hissing slightly, the bloody being got into a crouch position, waiting to pounce at the best chance it would receive…

NOW

Quicker then most could see, the vampire pounced, getting into the perfect position on the feline, going right for the throat. The first taste of the blood, while not the best, was most assuredly not the worst blood the bloodsucker has had. The cat had of coursed tried to get him off, but like the leech he was, he wasn't letting go, no matter what the beast did.

But as the beast was getting weaker and weaker, and the Vampire getting fuller and fuller, a strange thing happened.

The Vampire was getting full.

And with it, images came to mind.

With the beast fully drained, the vampire let go of it's hold, staring dumbly at his surroundings. A frown coming over the handsome bloody face, the vampire stared as image after image came to mind.

'Memories' came the thought.

For the first time in a long time, the Vampire felt so tired. Looking around, the being saw that he and the Harpy were the only ones there, his presence scaring others away. Slightly unsteady, the Vampire got off the bloodless corpse and walked over to the Harpy's nest. He could see she was trembling in fear, tears coming to her eyes as she covered her eggs with her body. Frowning at her slightly, the vampire got in on the other side of her large nest, the part away from her and the eggs, and started to fall asleep. He knew the Harpy was in no condition to attack him, and with his presence their, it would scare others away, so she could only benefit with him there.

So, he fell asleep.

It was a pretty interesting experience.

Images, much clearer now, danced around his mind, telling him tales of what could only be about him. Except, he was human, and not a bloodsucking monster, he was loved, cared for by others, even had been in love.

He had even had a name.

Hershel Layton.

The name felt ever so right, as if it was made for just him, a name that defined who he was.

As he watched memory after memory, one particular one caught his attention, making him focus on that one more.

-_123456789_

_Layton frowned, pacing in his empty home as he waited. For what made itself known quickly._

_"They are gone, Pestilence shall miss them, and a few others." was suddenly heard around the room, as if it were an echo._

_Relief flooded over the Professor's face, tears coming to his eyes at the news. When he had woken up from his 'Vision', any thought of it being blamed on bad tea or Flora's cooking was cut off at the very root; their had been an envelope on his desk filled with money and a note from the broker._

_"Going to need this if you want Flora and Luke safety guaranteed." had been written in such odd handwriting, as if the writer wasn't used to writing in the language. Seeing that the dream had indeed been a real vision, the good professor got to work._

_While he did hate manipulating people, he knew it would have to be necessary if he were to save their lives, though he did go about it subtly. He had managed to convince over half his colleagues that getting out of England was the way to go, even a few of his students were now going to be safe if all went to plan._

_But what had in near state of panic was for Luke and Flora. It had been a time trying to convince Clark to go, and even then he had to manipulate Brenda a bit. But it wasn't so hard, what with the worry she was already facing with the cough that seemed to be going around._

_Shivering at the thought of the cough, Layton went back to his earlier train of thought. He had known Clark was going to be hard to convince, but with summer coming upon them, and the cough seeming to turn into an epidemic, Hershel had gotten desperate._

_He knew that his friend had been unsettled by his behavior, and would always be thankful that Clark never asked about it. He knew he wouldn't have been able to answer any of his questions, especially when he handed him that will, the letters he had wrote to Flora and Luke separately, and the money._

_He hoped one day they might come to forgive him for the manipulations he did._

_"So I am to pay my cost now, correct?" the cursed man said, closing his eyes as he asked._

_"Indeed you shall. You will have to be sent to a world where your don't exist, since apparently according to some laws of space and time and blah, blah, blah. You get the picture, see?"_

_"I guess that is somehow understandable." the gentleman said, nodding._

_"… Damn, why do you have to be so likeable!" the voice suddenly echoed, sounding quiet frustrated._

_Blinking his eyes open at the words, Layton regarded the now fuming figure in front of him, only able to say two words._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Not only are you polite and honorable, you use your deal to help others, not even having the comfort of knowing if your loved ones will ever truly be safe, you.… You haven't even tried to break the deal once to save yourself! You're honestly willing and happy to give up everything for those you care for!" The Wish broker said in disbelief._

_"I'm guessing you don't get this often?" Layton asked, slightly worried that the being would have a nervous break down._

_"Often? This is the first time this has ever happened, in ever! Never before have I met a Human so kind and unselfish, with actual intelligence in their brain and love in their heart. That you are willing to go through a cost that will turn you into a monster is just… This just doesn't happen in my line of work…"_

_"Well, thank you?" Hershel said, not sure how to take the unexpected complements._

_"… Okay, since I actually want to sleep at night, I'll help you a little, free of charge. Since you will be practically thrown into a world extremely different from this one, I'll give you a few little gifts of my own to help you out." the figure said, suddenly only an inch away from the kindly teacher, putting their hand over the human's heart._

_Suddenly, Layton found his vision full of strange and odd symbols, which after looking at for just a minute, he found he could understand exactly what they were saying. But the symbols weren't the only change to have happen; it suddenly felt like his blood was frozen._

_Both the symbols and the freezing feeling only lasted a minute, but afterwards Layton found himself on his knees as he tried to catch his breath._

_"Alright then, now you will be able to understand any language you see or hear, but you might have a few problems with the writing. And on another note, your blood now has the ability to restore sanity to all who taste it. Though since it is your blood, you are immune to it, but oh well, you'll at least get some servants out of the deal. Equal exchange and all that jazz. Anyways, have fun with your new life!" The figure said, sounding much more cheerful than before._

_Wanting to say something, the Professor found that he could not, his mouth suddenly feeling like sandpaper, his stomach giving him such awful cramps, and his hands itched terribly so. Then suddenly, his vision blackened, and he knew nothing else._

_When he had woken up, his mind had been a blank, his hunger great, and his instincts wild in a world not his own._

___123456789_

Wakening up was an experience as well, with how there was just sleep, then sudden conscious. Looks like he would always skip on that awkward moment between sleep and true wakefulness. Stretching, Hershel decided the first thing he needed to do was get his thoughts in order.

It had been… an Interesting few minutes, the Vampire staring out into space as he thought over everything, mostly his past life as a human, the deal, and what he had done.

While deciding that his past was the past, that did not mean he could not be himself. Though… he would be quiet different, due to the circumstance of being a bloodsucker. He found he did not regret a single life he had drained, in fact, he more regretted the fact he didn't. It was rather odd.

"If you're going to kill me, please get it over with! The wait is painful enough as it is." an elegant, yet strained voice said, the distress getting Layton out of his thoughts.

Turning to look, the Vampire regarded the, to his surprise, Harpy mother. As with all Harpies, instead of arms, she had soft brown bat like wings in her stead, with what looked like human hands instead of claws at the top tips. She had marred peach colored skin, scars probably from fights she had been in from protecting herself and her eggs. Her eyes and hair both matched an amber color, her hair a lighter amber and in an uneven cut, while her eyes were much darker, filled with fear and determination. She was covered in rather worn rags, that only just hid her modesty, and did nothing to hide her beauty.

"I wish not to harm you or your offspring. I merely wished for a place to rest for a while, and your nest was a better place then any. I do apologize for any inconvenience I have caused Miss." Layton said, truly meaning what he said, the gentleman in him not standing for anything untruthful.

The woman actually looked surprised, starting to calm down as she regarded him with more curiosity then fear. "You speak, and are rather polite, suggesting some sort of intelligence. How truly curious." She said, getting a little closer.

"My intelligence of the world is lacking, but I am rather good in mathematics and languages. Tell me, can you tell me more of the world? It has to be more then this wasteland around us." Layton asked, knowing that if he wanted to do more then just survive in this world, he would have to know more about it. Besides, he loved to learn, and this would be quiet the learning experience.

"… Yes, there is much more to the world then this land." She said, a considering look in her eyes, "There are whole cities and provinces around this world, and libraries that would have you better informed… I have a proposition for you." she suddenly said, a look of hope in her eyes.

"I'm listening." Layton said, nodding for her to continue.

"You see, I was exiled from my home, reason unimportant. But, if me and my young can survive here for a year, we will be welcomed back with honor. Now, no matter if you had just been getting a meal earlier, when you have spared my life, and the lives of my young in doing so, I am now heavily in you debt. Now, due to the debt, I am honor bound to return it in kind in any way I can, from saving your life, to giving you riches. But as I am not in any condition to give you anything, we are at an impasse."

"I know my young and I will not even be able to get pass the second month. To be honest, I have been here for a month, and I'm surprised I have lived that long on my own. If I want to survive the rest of the year, with my young alive, I will need help." She said, the hope in her eyes now flaming.

"So you would like my help to keep you and your children alive, and in return you will take me to your home so that I will be able to collect my debt from you." Layton said thoughtfully, reading between the lines.

"I don't see why not, as we will both benefit from it. I agree to do all I can to help you and your young live. Just please make sure to return your own promises." Hershel agreed, nodding at the Harpy.

"Of course! I promise to pay my debt of honor to you in a way that will be agreeable to the both of us. My name is Evita Cross, and you?" Evita asked, curious.

"Hershel Layton, madam. You may call me Hershel." the former professor said, a smile on his face, showing his deadly fangs to the world.

For some reason, that only seemed to reassured the Harpy, who smiled back at the Vampire.

-_123456789_

If someone had told Evita Cross she would not only be saved by a Vampire, but consider the bloodsucker a friend, she would have told them to see a Witch to get their head examined.

Then again, as Evita watched Hershel bring her some edible plants, she hadn't met the sweetheart that was Hershel Layton. Smiling, she took one of the fruits from the pile, biting into the sour, yet edible flesh.

Oh, he was defiantly a cold blooded killer and all that, what with the way he was draining his own meal, which was shrieking an awful lot as it died. But when it came to things outside of his food, the man was such a gentleman.

Those were rather rare in her life, Evita would think rather bitterly sometimes.

She had been so young, so naïve, so stupid before she had come to the Exile Lands. She had fallen in love, a true love, with a Harpy of lower status then her own Marquise. She had of course not cared about that, happily bonding with the male who loved her just as much as she loved him.

But then, one of her previous suitors, one she had flirted with in the past, had come, challenging for her. Her love had easily won the challenge, it had been no trouble for him, but the suitor, while he lost, did not give in.  
She still did not know how the male had done it, but he had managed to have her love imprisoned in their own home, comatose until his young told him they loved him. While she had been distressed, she had been placated that as she was pregnant, his children would soon say that they loved him.

But then the rival male Harpy had used his influence and sources to bring the honor of the House of Cross down, demanding that she do the Trial of Exile, and survive it to bring it back. As her parents were to old to be able to even survive a day in the lands and she the only heir, she had no choice but to do it. Her house was already looked down upon for her choice in marriage, she did not need the main branch of her family to get involved if she were to refuse. They would demand that her young be slaughtered and her marriage to her love be voided.

She knew that this had been what the suitor was hoping for, to get the main branch of her family involved, so that they may choose him as her new husband. But she had surprised everyone when she had agreed to the demand, choosing her love and young to be born over what most would say is common sense.

While she knew she was foolish, she would never change her choice. Staring at the foot long eggs in her nest, she knew that while it was the dangerous choice, it was also the right one. She also knew that she could have easily left her eggs, and survive much easier on her own for the year, but these young were her only hope. The only hope for her dear loved one to wake up once more, the only hope for a family filled with love, her way to still hope after all this time.

And thanks to Hershel, that hope would be allowed to flourish to a full bloom.


	2. Almost Can't Wait

**(Here's the second chapter, hope you read and review.)**

"Oh, is this too warm, maybe I should move my wings off them. No, no, no, that would make them to cold then. Should I-" Evita said, fussing over her three eggs.

Hershel watched, amused by the rather elegant Harpy's unusual display of nerves. She had been in this way for days, ever since she felt her eggs start to move, showing they would soon hatch. Needless to say, Hershel had to do plenty of errands to help the strained mother. After all, a gentleman always helps a lady in need.

It had been 3 months since Hershel agreed to help the determined mother, and he could honesty say he couldn't regret it. Evita was a strong woman, leaving childhood fantasies behind her due to her life in Exile. But for all her strength, the woman could be awfully dependant at times, in the ways she needed company and help. She was a soft soul, not meant to live out here, in a place where choices where either between living and death.

There were also hidden benefits in staying with the mother and her young as well. Due to the fact that she and her eggs made a tempting target to most, all Hershel had to do to get a meal was to leave her alone for a bit. After hiding his presence and staying out of sight, predators of all shapes and size would come out, planning on feasting on Harpy with eggs. Layton was still surprised with how well the method still worked, one would think the beasts would learn that it was a blatant trap. It was getting a bit pathetic with how easy it was getting.

Though with his sanity intact now, he found that he could strategize much better and use some of the 'abilities' now.

He had found his first one in an emergency; Evita and her eggs were being attacked when he had been off to find her something to eat. Unlike he had thought before, the Exile lands were not barren of vegetation; it was just a trial in finding it. Evita had so far been surviving on the edible roots she dug up around her nest, but those would only last her for so long. And as she was a species of Harpy that were herbivores, she couldn't hunt other creatures. She had been comforted in the fact that her children would be omnivores, since their father had been a carnivore, but since they would need to drink milk from her for about half a year, her health had been a major concern. So it came to Hershel to find food for her, since she could not leave her eggs in the cold air to long, and he could not warm them without worry that he might break them.

It had been when he was on one of these trips that his hearing had picked up on Evita's cries of distress. He was used to his senses being much stronger than before, but it still always surprised him when he could see something miles away if he focused, or hear Evita speak as if she was right next to him, even though he was miles away from him. He had, for one horrible minute, realized that he was too far to reach Evita from where he was, cursing that he was to far from her nest.

It had been in this moment when he had been panicked that his instincts had taken over. He had a faint sensation of falling in a warm darkness, before he suddenly found him right next to the nest. His instincts still in control, he effortlessly destroyed the attackers, greedily drinking them dry in his anger and rage at attacking what he saw as kin.

(It still surprised him sometimes, how much Evita meant to him. She was like his sister in all but blood, as he was 'a spirit brother better then her spoiled, selfish, idiotic blood related kin.' He wisely decided not to ask anything of her family life besides that of her eggs after that.)

When he had come back to his senses, he had made sure that the Harpy and her eggs were alright. Besides Evita having a few gashes, with he helped her take care of, everything was well, since he had gotten there just in time.  
But how he had arrived in time to help, he and Evita had no clue. She had suggested that it was some sort of teleportation ability, which was true, in a sense. Hershel had found that he could go to any place he had been to once, so long as there was a shadow around. If their were no shadows, he couldn't get there, plain and simple. It had been a time trying to get a hang of this ability, but the times he had fallen flat on his arse, coupled with Evita's laughter were worth mastering it. With this ability, he could cut the time in going back and forth from the nest, and focus more on searching for edible foods for Evita.

Of course, the 'Twilight Traveling' as Evita called it was not as hard to control as his other ability.  
It had been found out by accident, when Hershel had been out gathering again. He had noticed bit belatedly that he had not been alone.

It seemed two beings, one that seemed to be made of fire and lava, the other of rock, were in a bit of an argument, with the way they were trying to destroy the other. Needless to say, the vampire did not want to be caught in the middle of them, or be noticed.

Again, his instincts had come into play again, and with them, a feeling of weightlessness come over him. He found that he able to float above the two dangerous fighters, not even getting a glance from either as he head to the nest. He had surprised Evita quite a bit, since all she had seen was a black mist coming at her. When the mist had then taken the shape of Layton and solidified, she had told him off for scaring her with the "Freaky Vampire Mist-thing."

While this ability was even harder to learn, the rewards for learning it were just as great. If he were in a fight, he had an amazing defense in letting his enemies attacks go right through him. He also found that the ability let him hide himself and others if needed. That came in handy when creatures like that lava being passed by, not even noticing the patch of darkness where a nest used to be.

"Hershel! Look!" an excited squeal broke the vampire's thoughts, making him turn and look at Evita and her eggs.  
Which were moving around at an alarming rate. Which meant only one thing.

"They're hatching." Hershel said, smiling at the excited mother, who was now cooing over her soon to be hatched eggs. Getting up, Hershel consentrated on that weightless feeling, letting the need to hide fill him. Soon, he knew that he had turned into that mist-like darkness, since it really wasn't mist as mist was composed completely of water particles. And since the thing he turned into smelt of Darkness and not water, it wasn't true mist. Evita just called it his "Freaky Misty-power", which summed it up rather simply.

While Hershel hid them, the three eggs started cracking, tiny Harpy offspring about the size of young toddlers coming out to see the world around them for the first time. Evita was in her element, cooing softly over her young as she gently cleaned them off with what she could, being the first thing they saw when they opened their eyes.  
While Hershel was mostly in his mist form at the moment to be on guard during this vulnerable time, there had been a second reason why he was in that form. As Harpies, the young would imprint on the first thing they saw, only accepting care from that person for the first few months. It was important that the first thing they registered as alive was Evita, for if they saw him, or something else, they would refuse all care that only their true mother could give them. The would only accept care from the first being they saw, which was why they need to see Evita first.

Anyone else, and it would be disastrous.

Soon, Hershel heard the cries of three small Harpies, each only having eyes for their loving mother, who was already feeding two of the three, the third she would softy warm and calm. When she felt the two she was feeding were done, she gently pulled them from her breast, bringing the third in for his turn. It was only when they had all been fed and asleep that Hershel went back into his solid form, regarding the tired, but content mother holding her young.

Both knew the time for the true test of survival started now.

_123456789_

"Mother! I want to go with uncle!"

"I wanna go too!"

"Me as well! Can we? Pleeeeeease?" were the cries from Evita's sons and daughter.

"No, you all are far to young to come with me. Now, if you all are good for your mother, I just might bring something back for you three, maybe even a tale or two." the children's 'Uncle' Hershel said, cutting off all arguments with that last sentence.

"I want a story!"

"Me too! I wanna hear one as well!"

"Please hurry back!"

Evita laughed, smiling at her offspring, taking them in. Her oldest son was her spitting image, with same skin and wing tone, to the amber eyes and hair. Her second oldest, her daughter, looked just like her father, with her softer blue eyes and raven black hair, to a tanned skin tone, and small ebony black wings. Then there was her youngest son, who was shockingly albino, with beautiful red eyes, silvery white hair, skin a healthy cream pale, and wings that were a beautiful white.

She and her bonded had of course decided on the names for their children, and it was with those names she lovingly gave them, from order from oldest to youngest; Arles(oldest), Eve(middle), and Theo(youngest). She couldn't help but love her young, and knew that when her love saw them he would love just as much as she did.

As the young amused themselves, Evita couldn't help as her thoughts went from them to Hershel.

Hershel had surprised her in his help with taking care of her young. While adorably awkward in some ways with them, he was also great with them where it really counted. He was especially talented in calming them down, when even she was at wits end. For a while, she had been worried that the children would think of him as their father. And as if he had read her mind, he had calmly sat the children down, and told them he was their Uncle, and that he was helping their mother until they saw there father again.

It was after that that Hershel suggest she tell them stories of there father, so that when they are all reunited, it would not be a meeting between strangers. Happily, she took his advice, telling them tales of all the things their father got up to, and how he loved them all so much. She also made sure to emphasis the distaste and anger on her much hated ex-suitor, knowing they would hear it.

With all the help and care Hershel gave to her and her young, it made her want to help him in anyway she could, which wasn't much. All she could offer him was company, teach him what little she knew of the world, and offer any advice she could.

It was on the subject of advice that she thought back to one of the few times she was actually able to help him…

_123456789_

_ Evita was happily warming her eggs, rather exited/worries as she knew in a week or so they would hatch. It was a daunting prospect, her being a true mother, and not just a nester. She worried about if she would be a good mother to them, because while she was no longer a fool as she had once been, she knew that there was more for her to learn. This had come to her attention when she had begun telling Hershel of the world, realizing the she didn't know much outside of the fact of the Harpy Community and traditions, and some history of the world. It had been a bitter berry to swallow, but swallow it she did, making up her mind to learn all she had missed because she had deemed it a waste of time._

_"Everything alright Evita?" were the spoken words that broke her thoughts. Looking up, she saw that Hershel had come back from his hunt, a frown on his face, and an unreadable look in his eyes._

_When ever he came back from a hunt, he always had that look in his eyes and a frown on his face. Usually Evita would have minded her own business and not asked, but with her earlier thoughts plaguing her, and the want to help him unbearable, she blurted out._

_"I'm fine, but what is wrong on your end? Every time you come back from a hunt, you have this strange look in your eyes… I'm worried about you and maybe I can help, in some way…" Evita said, trailing off when she noticed the considering look on Hershel's face._

_It was silent for a beat, before the Vampire sighed, sitting in from of the Harpy, making to sure he wasn't touching any of her eggs._

_"…I wasn't always a Vampire, I used to be a Human in fact. Until I was… turned into what I am, I used to hate killing, in fact, I would avoid doing so at all cost, hating to even hurt anyone, even if they were my enemy._

_But now.… Now I actually relish in it, I love the feeling of a kill, the pain I inflict on others as I do so. And not once do I ever regret the kill, never even giving it a thought…. It's rather unsettling for me…" Hershel confessed, eyeing the Harpy warily, not knowing how she would react to his words._

_Blinking in surprised, Evita considered his words. It was surprising to her that Hershel was a turned, she always thought he was a pureblood or noblesse from one of the vampire clans. Then again, he wasn't at all annoying or pompous like the other vampires she had met at parties and balls she had attended. He did act more like the few turned she had met, now that she thought about it. Banishing those thoughts for later, she thought on his other words._

_"You sound like you regret not regretting killing more then anything, correct?" She asked, then continuing when he nodded. _

_"Listen Hershel, if you really want to live and be happy, you are going to have to realize one important fact; you are not human._

_The rules and laws you followed as a human no longer apply to now. You are a blood thirsty, dangerous, powerful Vampire; you follow different laws now. As that is what you are, you need to eat, your diet just involves only blood now, instead of vegatables and fruits. And the fact you love the kill? Again, it is a natural instinct to have, as the powerful predator you are, you love the kill because not only is your nature to destroy, but because you also know that soon you won't be hungry, which will enable you to fight, protect, and care for the thing that need it._

_You are not an evil being, Hershel, you are just one that follows other laws." Evita finished, fully believing in the words she spoke._

_Layton had been rather quiet after her speech, his eyes and face unreadable as he looked at her. While the silence wasn't awkward, it also hadn't been a comfortable one._

_Suddenly, Hershel's entire face changed as he smiled at her, his eyes reflecting his gratitude as he smiled at her._

_"Thank you…" And with those words, he went off, a weight she had not noticed before gone from him._

___123456789_

Ever since that conversation, Evita had noticed that Hershel was much more confidant, relaxed, and three times more deadly then he had been before.

It had gotten to the point that the baiting no longer worked, other predators not wanting to risk their lives for what was probably a trap. At least she no longer had to release a distress cry, those were killers on the throat.

"Uncle!" came the cry from her young that made her come back to reality. Watching, she saw that Hershel had come back, meats and herbs carried in one of the cleaner rags they had. Evita couldn't help but be thankful that Harpy young matured faster then other species, the thought of breast feeding for more then the 6 months she had may have cause more problems, as she had to eat more to make sure there was enough milk to go around. But since the young's brain and stomach started to mature around the 5th month, one could slowly start introducing light herbs and meats into the diet along with the milk. When the 6th month came, you could stop the milk flow, and have their diet strictly of meats and herbs. And with the shortage of vegetation in the area and the high number of predators… The young defiantly got their share of protein.

Getting up from where she was seated, Evita took a queer vine-like plant, and started taking small bites of it, ignoring the bitter taste as she listen to Hershel tell her young a story. Seemed this one was about a woman with rather long hair who lived in a giant tower.

Listening to the tale, the Harpy mother couldn't help but think about what was soon coming; it was a week from the anniversary of her year long banishment. Soon she, her young, and Hershel would be going to her home, since she knew that her family, when they found she was still alive, would have someone retrieve her. A dark, sly grin settled on her face, knowing the unpleasant surprise her family would get when they saw her again.

She couldn't wait to see their reactions.


End file.
